Long Haul
by greyxriggs
Summary: Meredith enjoys her life as a divorced woman.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was originally just going to be a oneshot but I decided I'll update to it. I'm sort of just winging it though, nothing is really planned out right now but this is mostly for fun and my amusement. This is an AU story. Enjoy. 

Meredith has been pretty much minding her own business the past year, mostly because she's been talking to someone that no one knows about. She figured if she stayed out of everyone's business then everyone would keep out of hers.

She was wrong.

But she also wasn't the best at keeping a secret. Amelia and Maggie picked up on the late night talking on the phone, and the giggling, even questioned her about it but she'd come up with some lame excuse about how she's been talking to Sadie even though they haven't spoken in forever.

After she got home from a strenuous day at the hospital, she quickly avoided Amelia and Maggie and headed straight towards her bedroom and shut the door, she doesn't want to put up with Maggie's constant nagging and Amelia talking about missing her sex with Owen. She couldn't care less about her sex life with Owen, she could easily fix that if she chose to. She picked up her phone and searched through her contacts before pressing the call button and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Nathan spoke softly, a voice that was all too familiar to her.

"Are you back yet?" Meredith immediately interrogated, a little hint of desire in her tone.

"I just landed at the airport, I still have all my luggage."

"Come over to my house."

"Aren't your sisters the- "

"I'm wet and I'm thinking about you, just hurry up." Meredith interrupted abruptly, beginning to grow even more frustrated than before, the pads of her fingertips tapping against her thigh anxiously. "And I'm not going to your empty house where there's no food, you know how hungry I get sometimes."

"I'll be there in an hour." Nathan responded before hanging up. Meredith set her phone down on the nightstand beside her bed and inhaled a deep breath. She hasn't seen Nathan in what seems like forever since he went on another quick tour. They usually talk while they can on the phone but even that is hard considering their jobs, sometimes they send letters, and other times Meredith leaves him some graphic material to look forward to. She can't remember the last time she felt comfortable enough to do that, she always felt the obligation to limit herself with Derek.

Meanwhile, Amelia opens Maggie's door to enter her room, walking over to sit on her bed as she reads a book.

"I think Meredith is seeing someone." Amelia concurred.

"Well she must be, did you see that video she sent to our group chat? Oh my goodness. She hasn't even mentioned it; does she know she sent that to us?" Maggie bookmarked her page and closed her book.

"She must not have realized, I'm sure Alex got a kick out of it. Maybe if I send a video like that to Owen he'll forgive me."

"Just go talk to him, Amelia. You need to work it out."

Amelia sat in Maggie's room venting about her issues with Owen, in about forty-five minutes Meredith hears her phone buzz and it's a text from Nathan saying he's out front. She quietly leaves her room and tiptoes downstairs to let him in. She knew he'd look outstandingly attractive in his camouflage uniform but she didn't think he'd look _that_ damn good. "Hey," she whispered as she elevated her index finger to her lips, an indication for him to be silent. She grasped his wrist and walks him upstairs, she can hear Maggie and Amelia talking about god knows what as she pulls Nathan into her room, shutting the door behind them as he drops his duffel bag to the ground.

Nathan couldn't help but notice the look Meredith was giving him, I don't think she quite realized how she was just staring at him like a piece of meat.

"I look good, don't I? That's why you're staring at me?" Nathan finally said, breaking the silence.

"I'm not staring." She snapped back quickly.

"Don't lie to me." A sly grin forming.

"Or what?"

He stepped closer to her, his face not even an inch away from hers as she senses his warm breath against her skin, causing her heart to beat increasingly. Her gaze meeting his, her eyes speak for she's feeling. _Just take me now, what are you waiting for?_

"Nathan.."

His muscular arms hook underneath both of her legs, lifting her up as he slammed her against the nearest wall, causing an obvious noise but she didn't care. _This is my house, I can do what I want,_ she thought to herself as her lips crashed against his unconsciously, wrapping her legs around his waist tightly, pulling him against her as much as she could. He drove her crazy to the point where she couldn't wait any longer, she's been thinking about this for _months_ now. A low audible moan elicits from her while they moved their lips in sync with each other's.

Nathan broke the kiss to catch his breath for a quick moment, breathing heavily. "You're wearing too much for my liking."

"I can say the same for you, but I could look at you all day in that uniform."

"So you admit you were staring at me?" He raised an eyebrow while he questioned.

"Shut up."

He pulled on the hem of Meredith's tank top as she leaned against the wall still, raising it up and over her head proceeding to toss it to the floor after. His lips met against her neck as he nibbled against her skin, long enough to where a dark circle formed. She did like it, she did. "Oh come on Nathan, now I'm going to have to wear another turtle neck at work tomorrow like I had to do after that one time, you don't even know how ugly I looked in it." she managed to laugh softly, something that doesn't really happen unless she's around him, or talking to him.

"You might not even make it to work tomorrow when I'm through with you." He glanced at her.

"We'll see about that." She didn't waste any time disposing of his jacket, leaving him in his tan t-shirt, also managing to pull that off of him as well, "So many layers."

"Sorry?"

"Just get on your knees and eat me out so I can come all over your face."

He smirked at her demand, dropping to one knee as he slid her shorts down, along with her underwear, revealing her most intimate parts. He slid his finger between her folds, feeling the moisture of her entrance before beginning to rub her clit slowly. Meredith bit down on her bottom lip, she was already pretty aroused from earlier. It wasn't going to take much to send her over the edge, "Mm.."

He brought his hand over to hitch her right leg over his shoulder, sliding his hand up her slim torso and underneath her bra to cup her breast, massaging it slowly as he applies pressure to her sensitive clit with his tongue. She immediately threw her head back against the wall with a loud moan, her hands latching onto his hair.

The loud thump got Maggie and Amelia's attention as she hears Meredith's consistent moaning.

"What the…"

"….I think it's time I go talk to Owen now, don't you think?"

" _Wow,_ such a great idea. I've only been telling you that for the last hour." Maggie replied sarcastically. "I'm coming with you."

"Let's go."

They both got up quickly and headed downstairs to leave, Meredith didn't really realize the door slamming seeing she was so caught up in the moment, something she never wanted to end. He sucked against her clit and slid a finger into her entrance, groaning against her clit to send a vibration through it as she closed her eyes in pleasure, feeling an overwhelming sensation quickly build up in her core. After a moment he pulled his head back to glance up at her, her juices coated on his lips as he licked them.

"Have I ever told you how great you taste?" The more pleasure she was in the more confident he grew.

"Did I tell you to stop? No." Her eyelids jolted open as she quickly retorted and pulled his head back in as he went back to work, a second finger entered her as she let out a soft cry. "Fuck, _fuck,_ I'm gonna…" She couldn't even finish her sentence as her climax approached, her moans broadcasted all over the room as her legs trembled relentlessly; her whole body going limp with her labored breathing.

After she started coming down from her orgasm Nathan placed a soft kiss on her inner thigh, standing back up as Meredith stood against the wall weakly and glanced at her. He kicked off his boots as she trailed her hands down his sculpted torso. "Need a break?"

"Me? Yeah right. Get on the floor." Meredith scoffed.

" _You,_ get on the floor." He fired back before scooping her up for the second time, maneuvering around so that her back is against the floor. Nathan unzips his pants and slides them off, leaving him in his boxers. A tent-shaped figure stuck out in front of her, it was an obvious boner. "How bad do you want my cock?"

"I've had to wait for what seems like forever since you've been gone. What do you think?"

"How do I know you haven't had sex with anyone since I've been gone?"

"You don't." She winked at him as she tugged his boxers down and gripped his length, stroking it slowly. "Real question is how bad do you want me? Especially after that video I sent you last week."

"What video?" He was basically already hard as can be, she had that effect on him without doing much at all. Just by being her.

"The one of me basically fucking myself. Did you get it or not?" Her tone was a lot sterner now.

"No I never got that video…"

"Then who did I send th-" _Oh. My. God._ She thought to herself as she planted the palm of her free hand against her forehead. "You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me, it might've went to Amelia, Maggie, and Alex."

Nathan couldn't help but snicker at it, "Or your ex-husband."

" _Don't_. I don't want to think of that possibility, not for one second. Just fuck me and take my mind off of it, think you can do that?"

He nodded in response and rubbed the head of his shaft against her swollen clit slowly, smirking to himself, whistling to himself also, which seemed to tick Meredith off just enough for her to slam her fist against the floor. "You think this is funny? Fuck me now, Nathan. _Now._ Hard and deep, you know how I like it."

"That's what I needed to hear," He inched his cock into her entrance inch by inch, an immediate groan spilling from his lips and also hers, his length filled her like no one else has been able to before. She felt as if she deserved it. Deserved _this._ He thrusted his hips into hers and pinned her wrists above her head, restricting any leeway she had before. "Fuck, you're so tight."

"Still think I've been sleeping with other guys?" She mustered out, her chest rising and falling repeatedly as she lifted her legs up to drape them over his broad shoulders for better leverage and angle while he drove into her repeatedly, he was bigger than she was normally used to but she wouldn't give his ego the satisfaction by admitting that.

"No, no.. You behaved yourself while I was gone.. I know that now, trust me." He shook his head unsteadily, removing his hands from her wrists and planted them beside her head while her hands trailed up his back slowly. It wasn't long before he sped up his pace and Meredith drove her nails into his back.

" _Harder,_ Nathan, fuck me, mm..." She moaned out loud.

She says harder and harder he does, the further he went, the deeper her nails dug to the point that he even grimaced, he was sure she pierced his skin but a little pain only made it that much better. Their breathing was erratic as her warm flesh enclosed his girthy cock, "Anyone ever made you feel this fucking good, Grey?" She muttered something under her breath as he stared down at her, "Sorry, couldn't quite hear that."

" _No,_ I said no." She finally blurted out, her walls clenching against his cock as she approaches her second orgasm of the night. He was coming close too, she could tell by the look on his face, completely lost but still motivated at the same time. A moan spilled from his lips as Meredith cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Where.." He grunted loudly, "Where do you want.."

"Inside me."

He didn't think twice about it as his load spewed from his cock to fill her up, the warm feeling giving Meredith just what she needed to reach her peak as her legs quivered once more, her walls squeezing around his cock like a vice grip as moans resonated deep from the confines of her chest. After regaining his composure, Nathan leaned down to press a tender kiss against the blonde's lips before shifting beside her. Meredith leaned up for a quick moment to find Nathan's army jacket and brings it over her while she lays on her back once more.

"Couldn't have just gotten a blanket?"

"It's… way over there. Plus this has your scent."

He couldn't help but give a cheesy smile at her comment, turning onto his side to face her. "How long have you been divorced?" He was trying to invade her mind without making it obvious, slowly but surely.

"Few years."

He nodded his head. "I see Amelia is still staying here. What's going on with that?" He changed the subject.

"She doesn't want a baby and Owen does, he's always wanted one."

"Do you?"

She inhaled a deep breath at the question, her head turning to meet his eyes. "I did, at one point you could say. Things didn't go as planned. There was a baby." He brought a hand over to twirl her blonde tresses around his index finger, he didn't want to interrupt her too soon if she was planning on elaborating, which she did eventually as he kept quiet for a minute. "Zola, her name was Zola. Alex started this program thing.. Anyways she was born with spinal bifida and she went through a few surgeries. It was initially Derek's idea to adopt her and we got temporary custody of her, but I screwed with Derek's clinical trial so he was pissed at me and I took her home all by myself. Just me. No one was even home." She sighed softly as Nathan continued running his fingers through her hair. "Anyways I ended up getting fired yada yada, she was taken away from me. We had a hearing to get her back and… we never did because they decided that I was an unfit mother. So that's that."

"Sounds like quite the story." Nathan implied.

"Derek wouldn't let that go, held it over my head for as long as I can remember and blamed me for it. I told him if I couldn't have Zola, I didn't want another baby or try for another one. But he insisted, and insisted, until I just couldn't handle it. That was the main reason for our divorce among other issues I don't want to talk about."

"Where is he now?"

"He took a job in DC last year."

"What do you think he'd say if he knew about us?"

Truth is Meredith didn't even know what they were quite yet but answered anyways, "He'd probably think of me as a whore again or something, I don't know. I really don't care." She shrugged before dragging her leg over to straddle Nathan in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Let's go again."

"You don't need to tell me twice."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here with another update, constructive criticism only please, don't waste your time telling me you're not going to read the story. But for those of you who are reading it, here you go. This chapter is shorter than the last but there's something big in store for chapter 3 so don't worry.

* * *

Nathan had decided to head back to his apartment after he spent his time with Meredith to unpack, he didn't even want to leave her but wanted to make sure he was good to go for his day back at work. He had been at Grey-Sloan for about a month before taking another tour. In that month, Owen avoided him at all costs, which he wasn't surprised about, Nathan reminded Owen of Megan but that feeling was mutual. They had a few altercations, he's thought about mending his relationship with Owen but figured there might be too much water under the bridge, he was willing to but it seemed like Owen wasn't so he left the situation as it was. He and Kepner actually got along well, she was the first friend he made when they were out in Jordan together but if he was around her twenty-four-seven it would drive him to insanity. Amelia and Arizona also seemed to be fond of him at work, but it was Meredith who really drew him in. The way she carried herself from the second he saw her. A strong independence, powerful force, knew how to hold her ground among other things.

His first day at the hospital they were pulled into an emergency surgery together, he knew from that very moment she was someone he could potentially see himself with in the future. As for her, Nathan seemed all-consuming and she was able to be herself around him without even thinking about it too much. He was definitely quite the surprise for her especially after her messy divorce a few years ago. Her relationship with Derek definitely didn't leave off on the best terms, they only talked about things work related until he left for DC.

Meredith found Maggie and Amelia in the cafeteria when she had a few minutes to herself, she briefly remembered the accidental sending of a very private video and turned the opposite direction but Maggie had already noticed her eyeballing them.

"Meredith! Over here." Maggie beckoned.

 _Damn,_ Meredith thought to herself before reluctantly walking over to their table, pulling out a seat for herself to sit in. The most superficial smile plastered her features, "Hey guys."

"You seem happy, having a good day?" Maggie said munching on a bag of chips.

"Oh, she's fantastic I bet, right Mer?" Amelia had the hardest time disclosing the smirk she had going on and Meredith knew it.

"I don't want to hear it, so drop it."

"Who are you seeing? We can keep a secret." Maggie signified, "Promise."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Derek called a few days ago and said he'd be back from DC soon." Amelia blurted out, feeling as if Meredith needed a heads up.

Meredith didn't say anything, instead her pager went off and she wasted no time standing up and walking away from her two sisters. Nathan paged her for a consult and his patient needed a carotid endarterectomy and a cholecystectomy, Nathan performed the endarterectomy while Meredith tackled the cholecystectomy. Everything went as planned even though he was half-mindedly thinking about how her dark purple scrub cap complimented her so well, and the patient was brought down to post-op while they washed their hands next to each other at the sink to scrub out, Nathan's attention brought towards Meredith.

"Good work in there." Something he knew that she knew already, but it didn't kill him to remind her that she's great at what she does.

"Thanks," Meredith replied, "You weren't terrible."

"That's the nicest thing you've said to me all day."

"Just running low on sleep like usual, don't worry." She didn't bother mentioning that Derek would be returning soon, not yet.

"I could go for a 'nap' right now. On-call room?" Nathan asked as he dried himself off along with Meredith.

"That works."

* * *

The door opened to the on-call room and a man was sleeping peacefully on the top bunk, his back turned towards the door. Meredith dragged Nathan in as discreetly as she could and shut the door behind them silently.

"There's someone up there," Meredith whispered to inform Nathan, "Quiet."

"I don't think you know how to be quiet, Grey." Nathan snickered as Meredith shoved against his frame, his immediate reaction was to sit down on the bottom bunk. Meredith made use of his lap and placed herself on top to straddle it, her hands gripping onto his shoulders. Tired or not, she didn't only want to "nap." Nathan pecked her lips quickly, "I saw you wearing that turtle neck this morning."

"I wouldn't have to wear them at all if you weren't leaving hickeys all over my neck," She huffed, "They're ugly."

"I'll start leaving them somewhere else then." He smirked proceeding to lift her scrub top up and over her head, his hand wrapping around her back to unhook her bra, letting it slide down her arms. "If there wasn't someone right above us what would you do to me right now?"

"Fuck you so good you'll never want to leave for another tour again because you wouldn't be able to go a day without having me and my wet cunt aching for you, and that's still what I'm going to do to you right now."

"That thing is a super soaker." He leaned forward and captured her nipple in his mouth.

"Exactly." Her hand found its way under his scrub top, the pads of her fingertips lightly brushing against his bare skin as she emitted a quiet moan which was like music to his ears. After a brief moment, she grasped his shoulders and pinned them against the bed forcefully, maneuvering to wiggle out of her bottoms and grind against him afterwards.

After fiddling with his bottoms, she slides them down enough along with his boxers, grabbing his cock in her hand and guiding him into her own entrance; pushing the fabric to the side, an immediate loud gasp spilling from her lips as Nathan brings his hands up to cover her mouth quickly.

"So much for staying quiet huh?"

She rolled her eyes at the comment as she sinks down onto his cock, rocking her hips against his as they found a rhythm they both enjoyed and went with it. Trying to be as quiet as they could but it was impossible to keep completely quiet, the bed would shake at times, even with a hand over her mouth Meredith could still be heard through her muffled sounds. She rode him until they both came, panting slightly afterwards as her head rested against his chest, inhaling a deep breath.

"Okay, I think I'll take that nap now while I can." Meredith said as she shut her eyes.

Before Nathan could respond to her, the man on the top bunk poked his head down to find them there both naked and in the most vulnerable way.

"Meredith?" An all too familiar voice spoke and her heart literally fell to her ass because she knew exactly who it was and didn't even want to face it but she decided to anyways, to see Derek there with a flabbergasted expression that has taken over his entire face. Amelia had said he was returning soon but she didn't think he'd be here _that_ soon. She wasn't sure how much he had heard, or when he had woken up, if he was even actually sleeping in the first place. She groaned to herself partially because of the humiliating things that have happened to her lately, first the video and now this, but this was way worse.

 _Much_ worse.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Another day, another trash update. Feel free to make a request of something you'd like to see in future chapters and I'll take it into consideration.

* * *

Meredith was in disbelief at the event that had just transpired, before she could get a word out Derek had already hopped off the top bunk and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Nathan had no clue what was going on as he tried to piece together the situation, Meredith not saying a word as she tried to process what had just happened.

"Was that.." Nathan began.

"Yeah." Meredith cut him off, already knowing what he was going to say. She sat up on the bed and rummaged through the pile of clothes to find her work attire, beginning to dress herself.

"Well that's awkward." He spoke and sat up on the bed, placing his palm in the center of her back to rub it slowly.

"No, really?" Her eyes rolled after she articulated sarcastically, "I'll talk to you whenever." Before he knew it she was already gone and out the door as he fell back against the bed with a loud sigh.

Meredith hurried through the hallways not really knowing what she was in search of, part of her wanted to explain things to Derek, the other part feeling like she didn't need to. She had no obligation to him anymore. She spotted Amelia at the nurses station flipping through her charts and nudged her.

"Have you seen Derek?" Meredith questioned quickly.

"Derek's back?" She set her charts down.

"Yeah he just caught Nathan and I in bed." She responded quickly, completely unaware that she just exposed herself.

"Nathan? You're sleeping with Riggs?!" Her face lit up. "Are you serious.. Oh.. Is it good? Is _he_ good?"

"Quiet the hell down Amelia I don't need the whole hospital knowing."

"I bet he is good in bed. I've always been curious."

Meredith's eyebrows furrowed at her remark, "You're married, Amelia."

"Oh yeah. That's right." She shrugged. "Well the mind is a thing of its own. If the mind tells you 'think about attractive cardio attendings', you think about really attractive cardio attendings."

Meredith laughed and shook her head, "Are you sure you're your brothers sister?"

"Positive, I haven't seen him yet though."

"I'll fill you in later, maybe. Probably not." Meredith nodded off and made her way down the hall, after what seemed like forever of walking around she spotted Derek in Chief Webber's office, and decided to wait until their conversation was finished.

When Derek saw Meredith after exiting the room he just stood there and stared at her, like he was embarrassed _for_ her. "What do you want? You haven't changed a bit I see." His hostile tone and snide comment setting a fire inside of Meredith immediately.

"I want for you not to look at me like that, I also want for you to go do something with yourself because you are no saint. I've seen that same look on your face before and I can't stand it, and I can't stand the person giving it to me. I thought you would stand by me, and accept the fact I didn't want to have another baby after we lost Zola. But you couldn't even respect that decision of mine, I did _everything_ to get her back and you couldn't look past your ego to see things from my point of view not for one second. You didn't even fly down to watch your own sister get married, she had no one. That's sad, that I'm more of a sibling to her than you ever are. She wanted her brother to walk her down the aisle and was disappointed. God! I feel sorry for you! All you did was break me in every possible way, never tried to understand me. Did you expect me to be some type of housewife for you? Be something I'm not? I'm a goddamn surgeon. A damn good surgeon if I do say so myself, which I do. As you can tell from earlier, I've been really enjoying my life since you left last year," She stopped for a second to catch her breath, "I make no apologies. Not to you or anyone else. I'm seeing someone else, so what?"

"Calm down, I have a girlfriend." He finally said, "Her name is Renee, we met in DC."

Meredith was not all that surprised that he moved away and found someone knew, it was definitely déjà vu. _Oh thank god,_ she thought to herself. She actually was relieved he had found someone else, it was good for the both of them, what they both needed and hopefully he wouldn't hover over her at all times in that case. Or he could just be saying that to get a rise out of her for all she knew. She partially wanted to ask why he came back from DC before realizing it would just transition the conversation to being about him, and that's the last thing she wanted.

"What's going on here?" Owen asked as he approached them both in the hall.

"Your wife has hot fantasies about cardio attendings so you might want to fix your marriage before she does something insanely rash and stupid. Also to have one less person in _my_ house," She scoffed with a scowl, "Maybe you'll get that family you've always wanted now, Derek. See you around."

"Wait, I don't want it to be awkward when we have to work together." He said, almost sympathetic but not quite.

"Then don't make it awkward." She had the final say before distancing herself from the both of them.

* * *

After that day Meredith couldn't wait to get home and put her feet up, she sighed as she stepped through the door, Maggie and Amelia were already home. Maggie was working on a crossword puzzle on the sofa and Amelia was reading a magazine. Meredith headed straight to the kitchen, opening the fridge to take out a bottle of tequila and opening it, taking a long swig, proceeding to sit in between her sisters. "God, what a day." She said taking another gulp of her tequila.

'Tell me about it," Amelia set the magazine down on her lap. "I'm going to be moving back in with Owen shortly, I was there the other night while you were getting your back blown out." She grinned.

Meredith shook her head in annoyance, "I should've kicked you out a long time ago."

"Where's Nathan?" Maggie budded in, of course Amelia had filled her in on all of the details from their previous conversation.

"I don't know. Let's order takeout. I would cook but-"

"You're horrible at it," Maggie implied with a hint of laughter, "We know."

"Exactly." Meredith downed the rest of her tequila and spent the rest of her night with Maggie and Amelia, it was good to have their own girl time but she was _extremely_ happy Amelia would be moving back with Owen. Now she just needs to figure out what the hell to do with Maggie.

* * *

The next day, Meredith parked outside of the hospital to begin her day, hoping it'll run smoothly unlike yesterday but nothing was certain and a familiar vehicle parks right beside her which happens to be Nathan as he gets out and walks to Meredith's front door while she exits her SUV.

"Hey, did you get my calls last night?"

"I did, I was drunk." That wasn't the only reason she didn't answer, she just needed a brief break away.

Nathan placed his hand on the roof of Meredith's SUV to close her in, his tone soft and subtle. "You should stay at my place tonight, I have food there now so you won't starve or anything dramatic like that."

"I don't know, we'll see." Her eyes lifted up to meet his, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip gently triggering Nathan to smirk.

"I think you want to. Nobody around, just us, food, and _other_ things."

"We'll see." She repeated before being interrupted by Nathan's beeping pager as he glanced down at it.

"Love early morning trauma's, catch up with you later." He leaned down to steal a quick kiss from her before rushing into the hospital and straight to the pit, the first person he sees is Derek who is listening the male patient's heartbeat, who seemed to be in his mid thirties, with his stethoscope. He approached them both hoping what Derek saw yesterday wouldn't be made into a huge deal but this is Grey Sloan and from what he's heard from others there's always drama around here.

"What do we have here?" Nathan questioned.

Derek immediately looked him up and down before bringing his attention towards the nearest nurse rather than answering his question, "I told you to page Dr. Pierce."

"Dr. Pierce is in surgery, Dr. Shepherd." The nurse replied.

"Yeah it looks like you're stuck with me and I'm just as thrilled as you are, now will you answer my question?" Nathan insisted.

"37 year old male out on a bike ride this morning, riding really fast down a hill, hit a curb and flipped right over into the middle of the street. He was complaining of chest pain, turns out he has coronary artery disease."

"He'll need a bypass surgery."

"Obviously," Derek replied discourteously, "If he didn't you wouldn't even be here."

Nathan inhaled a deep breath, he already didn't like him. He _really_ didn't like him but the patient was the main priority, The male suddenly started vomiting and his blood pressure was through the roof and they had him rushed for a head CT. It was later determined he had a intracranial hematoma that needed to be drained immediately along with the need to restore the blood flow to his coronary artery. The mood in the atmosphere of the operating room was quite awkward. Whenever Nathan would try to make small talk, Derek would ignore him or shut it down. Seems like the only meaningful conversation Nathan had was with Bohkee who barely says a word at all and even Derek huffed in disgust whenever he'd conversate with her.

While they were scrubbing out Nathan noticed the broody look upon Derek and decided to speak up, "It's Meredith isn't it?"

"What?"

"That's why you don't like me."

"That's not the reason."

"Bullshit."

Derek turned to face Nathan after he was done scrubbing his hand, "Do you love her?"

"Do _you_?" His eyes widened towards Derek as he stayed silent, "You're just jealous because you lost a truly amazing woman that you'll _never_ get back because of your selfish desires, What did you think? That she'd never leave you no matter what you said or did because you're the most amazing thing to walk this earth? _Wrong_." Nathan laughed deviously, he found Derek's fake god-like ego quite amusing.

Derek obviously growing increasingly frustrated, "Shut the hell up because you don't know a damn thing about my relationship with Meredith."

"What relationship? You don't even have a relationship with Meredith anymore mate, _I_ do though. How 'bout that?" Nathan shrugged, "Here's what I know, I know you and Hunt are basically the only people here who have something against me. I know that you think you're some hotshot even though your attitude is piss poor. I know I'm well liked by the others, hell even your own sister likes me. I sure as hell know Meredith doesn't love you anymore since she ends up in bed with me every damn night. I'm the first person she thinks about when she wakes up and the last person she thinks about before she goes to bed. I also know she left you. Also, it's known that if you don't like it you can take your sorry ass back to DC because I'm not putting up with this every single day."

That seemed to tick Derek off just enough for him to throw a haymaker at Nathan, catching him in the jaw, and he wasn't stupid, he knew what he was doing by provoking Derek in that way. There's only so many times he can hold his tongue though before finally not having a care in the world about what exits his mouth. Nathan quickly recovered from Derek's hit before socking him in his eye, causing him to drop to one knee and with his hand over his face, "My ex fiancee could throw a better punch than you, Dr. Shepherd."

Once he exited the room he spotted Meredith across the hall about to head in for surgery and approached her beforehand, "I need you tonight."

"Then I guess you'll be taking me home tonight."


End file.
